Desafiándonos
by Siliamr
Summary: Ambos eran completamente diferentes, la mayoría del tiempo estaban discutiendo, pero eran esas mismas diferencias las que los enloquecian.
1. Insoportable

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi**

.

Se dirigía a paso firme encaminada al pozo que unía ambas épocas, mientras maldecía cierto nombre por lo bajo. Estaba tremenda mente furiosa. Tanto que de sus ojos castaños parecían salir llamar. No quería pasar ni un solo momento más en ese lugar, apuró el paso para llegar rápidamente a su destino. A lo lejos pudo observar entre los arboles por fin el objeto que la conectaba con su hogar. Sintió un ruido que la hizo detenerse en seco, era una presencia que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, no necesitaba agudizar mucho sus sentidos para saber de quién se trataba. Menos cuando los gritos de aquel enfurecido sujeto llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¡Kagome!, maldita, ¿Piensas huir de mi verdad?— Grito Inuyasha eufórico, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella dando saltos.

Le bastaron dos Zancadas para estar frente a la Miko. La sujeto fuertemente por el brazo, sin llegar a hacerle daño, haciendo que el costado de su cuerpo se pegara un poco a él. Estaba loca esa mujer si pensaba que se iría tan fácilmente después de haberlo hecho comer tierra, lo iba a escuchar.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima Inuyasha!, no tengo porque pedirte permiso para volver a mi casa — Gritó mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de aquel agarre, en ese momento no quería ni verle la cara. Al parecer aun no se enteraba de quien era Kagome Higurashi, y se iría. ¡Oh si!, ella regresaría a su casa aunque tuviera que estampar la cara del Hanyou en la tierra del Sengoku Jidai mil veces.

— ¡Estás loca si piensas largarte Kagome, no lo permitiré! — Bufo el hanyou manteniendo la presión en su brazo y mirándola directamente a los ojos, con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?, — Le grito la muchacha— ¡No tienes ningún derecho para prohibirme nada! — Exclamo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del Hanyou.

— Kagome…—Gruño el Hanyou que parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, ¿Qué se creía esta mujer?, estaba dispuesto incluso a cargarla en sus brazos y llevársela de ahí con tal de evitar que cruzara por el pozo.

— ¡Osuwari! — El Hanyou cayó inmediatamente al suelo, quedando estampado, ante la mirada furiosa de la Miko, quien comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección al pozo, llego al borde de este, al mismo tiempo que el hechizo dejo de hacer su efecto, y mientras el Hanyou se levantaba mirándola furioso exclamo, — Escúchame bien Inuyasha. Me iré a mi casa y por tu bien, espero que no me sigas, o no respondo. ¡Vuelvo en tres días!

— ¡Maldita seas Kagome! — Grito el furioso Hanyou mientras la veía desaparecer dentro del pozo — ¡Ni creas que te esperaré tan tranquilo aquí durante tres días!

Sabía que la Miko ya no estaba en ese lugar, pero de todas formas lo dijo para poder desahogar su rabia aunque fuera un poco. Esa niña tonta había conseguido salirse con la suya, como siempre. Pensó mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas a la horilla del pozo, esperaría a que se hiciera de noche para ir a buscarla, una vez que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

Por fin se encontraba en su época. Ese maldito Inuyasha y su manía de sacarla de quicio. Pensó a la vez que subía por la escalera que habían dispuesto dentro del pozo para que al llegar no le costara tanto salir.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del cuarto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, mientras intentaba disimular su enojo para que nadie de su familia lo notara, no los veía hace algunas semanas y obviamente no podía llegar molesta. Y mucho menos a causa del molesto del Hanyou.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — Anunció la muchacha al entrar al domicilio.

Su madre fue la primera en salir a recibirla mientras le brindaba un cálido abrazo.

—Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado hija? — Consulto su madre mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

—Hermana, ¿El orejas del perro no vino contigo? — Menciono Souta mientras se dirigía a ella para saludarla.

No termino de escuchar la pregunta cuando le lanzo una mirada a su hermano que lo hizo estremecer, mientras una gota de sudor caía por la frente del pequeño y la observaba temeroso. — Ay, hermana ¿dije algo malo?, ¿Estas molesta? — Pregunto el niño notando que su comentario solamente la había molestado más.

— ¡No! – Respondió riendo nerviosa y agitando sus manos al percatarse de cómo había mirado al pequeño — Solo estoy algo cansada creo que subiré a darme un baño. — Exclamo con nerviosismo para intentar disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Bueno hija, ve a cambiarte para que luego bajes a cenar, tenemos que ponernos al día — Hablo la señora Higurashi mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a su hija.

Comenzó a caminar desganada hacia su habitación, subió las escaleras a paso lento y entro a su cuarto, por fin podría relajarse aunque fuera por pocos días. Se tumbo sobre su cama. Había extrañado esa comodidad, abrazo a su almohada y aspiro sobre esta, olía a ella. Se acomodo para poder sentarse, quedo con la espalda pegada a la pared y la almohada sobre su regazo. Suspiro… ¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha? Pensó por un momento para luego agitar la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en ese tonto? No, de eso nada, había ido a su casa para relajarse y no pensaría en el. De pronto recordó los sucesos de horas antes.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Se encontraban caminando en dirección a la aldea, no faltaba mucho para el atardecer y esperaban llegar a tiempo para pasar la noche, venían algo silenciosos, la tarde no había sido muy provechosa para el grupo que se encontraba en busca de los fragmentos, no habían señales de Naraku, ni tampoco de ninguna de sus extensiones. Kagome detuvo en seco sus pasos._

 _—Siento un fragmento de la perla acercándose rápidamente — exclamo mientras miraba el camino que estaba detrás de ellos_

 _Todos se voltearon a mirar, excepto cierto hanyou al que se le notaba la incomodidad en su cara, y cerraba su mano en forma de puño._

 _— Ese maldito…— Susurro Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que caminaba para ponerse frente a Kagome._

 _Un remolino se dirigía a ellos rápidamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se deshizo para dar paso a la Figura de un moreno hombre mitad lobo de ojos Azules._

 _—Kagome, preciosa —Exclamo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el brazo del Hanyou para alejarlo de la mujer — ¿Te ha tratado bien esta bestia asquerosa?_

 _Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara miraban expectantes la escena, ya sabían de antemano que no terminaría bien, por lo que comenzaron a andar a paso lento en dirección a la aldea dejando a sus dos integrantes y a Kouga arreglar el asunto. Ese tipo de discusión_

 _Les eran tan frecuentes que sabían que no era necesaria su presencia._

 _— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes lobo rabioso? — Exclamo el Hanyou al borde del colapso nervioso por ver al lobo tan cerca de Kagome_

 _— ¿Acaso no es obvio maldita bestia? —Gruño Kouga mientras tomaba las manos de Kagome con delicadeza — Vengo a saludar a mi mujer_

 _—Maldito… —Bufo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un certero golpe con sus garras, el cual Kouga esquivo rápidamente — Kagome no es tu mujer imbécil_

 _La Miko solamente se dispuso a suspirar. Nuevamente pasaba lo mismo, ¿Acaso esos dos nunca iban a poder estar tranquilos?_

 _—Inuyasha, ya basta — Menciono la chica refiriéndose al hanyou que la fulmino con la mirada_

 _—Kagome…—le gruño el Hanyou indignado, con los ojos cerrados y con una ceja moviéndose a causa de lo que parecía ser un tic por la ira— No me digas que piensas defender a este lobo rabioso, no te metas en esto no seas impertinente —_

 _¡¿Cómo llamaste a mi mujer bestia repugnante?! — Intervino Kouga al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina al Hanyou_

 _Kagome estaba demasiado cansada de la situación, por lo que busco la solución más rápida y certera_

 _— ¡Osuwari! —Menciono calmadamente mientras el hanyou estrellaba la cara contra el suelo — Joven Kouga por favor es mejor evitar problemas, le pido que se retire._

 _—Maldita seas… — Susurro el Hanyou aun enterrado en el suelo_

 _—Solo porque tú me lo pides hermosa, no olvides que eres mi mujer y que vendré por ti una vez que todo esto termine —Mencionó el lobo justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la sorprendida chica, pero sobre todo frente a unos incrédulos e indignados ojos del hanyou que miraba desde el piso_

 _— ¡Desgraciado, no vuelvas a tocarla! —Grito Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su mano hasta la funda de su espada_

 _— ¡Osuwari! – Otro estruendo y el Hanyou directo al piso_

 _—Adiós Hermosa — Se despidió el joven lobo mientras echaba a correr y nuevamente formaba un remolino — más vale que la cuides apestoso._

 _Fue lo último que se escucho antes de desaparecer en la distancia._

 _— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes Kagome?! — Grito Inuyasha al ponerse de pie —Nuevamente lo dejaste escapar, ¿estás tonta o que te pasa?_

 _— ¡¿Como me llamaste Inuyasha?! —Le pregunto la Joven molesta por su actitud_

 _— Cada vez que ese maldito lobo se te acerca no pareces más que una niña babosa, ¡¿acaso no sabes darte tu lugar maldita sea?! — Estaba realmente furioso, ese estúpido la había besado y ella no había dicho nada, la muy traidora — Bufo acercándose a ella desafiante_

 _— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué diablos me estas acusando Inuyasha?! —Pregunto indignada aguantándose las ganas de enviarlo directo al piso._

 _—De que cualquiera puede llegar y besarte como si nada, y tú ni siquiera protestas, tu actitud me repugna — Le grito desviando su mirada de ella, dolido._

 _—Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes qué? No pienso seguir escuchando tus malditos reclamos, ¡me voy a mi casa, Idiota!, y ni se te ocurra intentar detenerme — Dijo la chica furiosa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al Pozo_

 _—Vuelve aquí Kagome, no he terminado de hablar contigo, Regresa ahora mismo —Le gritaba un indignado Hanyou detrás de ella_

 _— ¡Osuwari! — Le gritó, al momento que aprovechaba la situación del hanyou para alejarse lo más posible de él, mientras que detrás de ella Inuyasha refunfuñaba mil maldiciones contra ella._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? — Susurro la joven con la mirada perdida en dirección a su ventana. Luego de un momento se sintió mal por ella misma. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Es que acaso no podía estar cinco minutos sin pensar en ese desconsiderado?, era suficiente. Mejor buscaría la forma de relajarse antes de que su madre comenzara a llamarla para cenar.

Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño para poder ducharse, quizás de esa forma se relajaría, para poder cenar en paz.

En la Época Feudal se encontraba un irritado Hanyou sentado en la misma posición desde hace al menos una hora, sumido en sus pensamientos. Bufó para sus adentros. La maldita de Kagome se había dejado besar por ese imbécil, además lo había dejado para largarse a pesar de que le exigió que se quedara. Sin bastarle con eso lo había mandado al suelo, no una, sino que cuatro veces antes de irse. Esa mujer sí que podía ser un peligro para su integridad física. Aunque no podía negar que extrañaba sentir su aroma, el cual se había perdido del ambiente en el momento en que abandono el lugar.

 _"Escúchame bien Inuyasha. Me iré a mi casa y por tu bien, espero que no me sigas, o no respondo. ¡Vuelvo en tres días!"_

Tres días…eso había dicho antes de largarse. ¿Quién pensaba que era él?, ¿Un maldito juguete? — Miserable…— Gruño el Hanyou mientras cerraba su mano en un puño. Kagome estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que podía escapar de él. Se puso de pie con semblante de soberbia, y al momento que una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, dio un salto para aterrizar justo al interior del pozo y desaparecer en la penumbra de este.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Hola a todos, planeo que esta sea una historia bastante interesante. Mostrando como se van relacionando poco a poco nuestros queridos Inuyasha y Kagome. Espero no decepcionarlos y que la historia sea bien recibida, no duden en dejar sus comentarios contándome que les pareció el primer capitulo de "Desafiándonos". Acompáñenme en este nuevo camino.**

 **Pd: Quiero dejar mis agradecimientos ya que luego de mi primera historia, recibí consejos de como mejorar la calidad del fic, provenientes de Lis-Sama, ¡estoy muy agradecida por tu comentario!**

 **Pueden encontrarme en: siliammr**


	2. Demasiado Cerca

**Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 ** _Tres días…eso había dicho antes de largarse. ¿Quién pensaba que era él?, ¿Un maldito juguete?_** ** _Miserable…_** ** _Gruño el Hanyou mientras cerraba su mano en un puño._** ** _Kagome estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que podía escapar de él. Se puso de pie con semblante de soberbia, y al momento que una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, dio un salto para aterrizar justo al interior del pozo y desaparecer en la penumbra de este._**

Ya se encontraba nuevamente en aquel mundo desde el cual había aparecido Kagome dos años atrás. Aquel mundo que él no solía entender muy bien pero que para ella significaba un hogar. El aroma de la Miko llego a él. Si bien había cruzado decidido, no sabía aún como reaccionar, no quería seguir discutiendo con la chica, así que pensó que lo más prudente sería esperar un poco más antes de presentarse ante ella.

Se dispuso a salir del pozo y lo consiguió con un hábil movimiento. Rápidamente se subió a una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, ahí se dispondría a seguir esperando, al menos un rato a que la situación se calmara. Suspiró. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, detestaba que ese maldito lobo pusiera sus asquerosas garras sobre su...un momento. ¿Su qué?, agitó la cabeza hacía ambos lados, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rojo. No podía dejarse dominar por esos pensamientos, a pesar de que un escalofrió recorriera su espina cada vez que imaginaba a Kagome al lado de ese Lobo.

— Maldita sea. —¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Susurro indignado. Esa Kagome lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas que no debía. No le bastó mucho tiempo para reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo él, un medio demonio poderoso, debía esconderse de una humana? No podía creerlo, él había ido para obtener unas disculpas, y las conseguiría.

— ¡AAHHH!— Se oyó un grito desde el interior de la casa — ¡Ayuda por favor! —

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir a Kagome en peligro, en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en la ventana de la chica, desenfundando su espada para destruir a quien fuera que hubiera osado tocar a la Miko.

— ¡Kagome! — Gritó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, haciendo juego con su Haori y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Frente a él se encontraba Kagome. Vistiendo solamente unas pantaletas bastante pequeñas, y cubriendo su pecho con una cosa extraña a la que había oído nombrar como toalla en otras ocasiones. El pánico se apoderó de él al verse descubierto en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

— ¡AAAHH! — Gritó aún más fuerte Kagome intentando cubrirse del Hanyou

—¡Inuyasha, Osuwary! — Y en menos de un segundo, había vuelto al piso, aunque en cierto punto agradeció, de haber logrado ocultar su cara sonrojada producto de la vergüenza de ver a la Miko prácticamente desnuda.

Ya había transcurrido al menos una hora desde el accidente de la ventana, ninguno de los dos había querido decir nada. Menos después de que la madre de Kagome hubiera subido asustada a la habitación de su hija, encontrándola semi desnuda con el Hanyou con la cara incrustada en el piso del cuarto.

La Sra. Higurashi se encontraba de espaldas a la pareja, cocinando, atenta a su conversación aunque sin entrometerse. No había querido preguntar nada hasta el momento. Souta se encontraba jugando en el patio de la casa.

— ¡Feh! … —Exclamo un avergonzado peli plateado rompiendo el incomodo silencio —Ya te dije que no quería verte Kagome, fue un accidente. —

— ¿Entonces se puede saber qué diablos hacías en mi ventana mientras me cambiaba de ropa? — Interrogó la Miko mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos, que su madre les había preparado luego de lo ocurrido.

— Tú tienes la culpa por andar por tu casa gritando como loca — le dijo el Hanyou mientras la fulminaba con la mirada Quédate tranquila, no es como si me interesara verte Terminó la frase mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección contraria a la Miko, intentando fingir un desprecio que no sentía con tal de no ser descubierto.

— Pues eso espero, ya te estás pareciendo a Miroku — Le mencionó la Miko aún molesta.

Recordó en ese momento que al salir de la ducha y dirigirse a su habitación, le pareció ver una cucaracha meterse bajo su cama, eso fue lo que la hizo gritar de esa manera esperando que fuera su madre quien subiera a ayudarla y no precisamente el Hanyou, nunca pensó que estaría allí después de haberle pedido que se quedara en la otra época, era tan malditamente obstinado, y ahora la había visto desnuda, sentía mucha vergüenza con él y con su madre, quien había presenciado la escena sin decir una palabra.

— Kagome… —Gruño Inuyasha —Nos enfrentamos diariamente a Yökai y le temes a un pequeño bicho, eres una mujer débil — Sentencio el Hanyou con tono de superioridad

Ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes, luego del comentario del Hanyou. No había nada que detestara más que ese idiota le dijera débil, ella no lo era, se había esforzado mucho por aprender diferentes técnicas y fortalecer su poder espiritual para que ahora le dijera eso.

— Se acabó, quiero que te vayas. ¡Ahora mismo! —Le grito la Miko, quien de un impulso se había puesto de pie y había golpeado la mesa con la mano haciendo que esta le doliera.

— ¡Estás loca si piensas que me iré de aquí solo! — Respondió Inuyasha haciendo un gesto de desprecio hacia ella

Hasta ese momento la Sra. Higurashi solamente había observado la situación, pero pensó que lo mejor sería intervenir para que las cosas se calmaran.

— Suficiente chicos, por favor dejen ya de pelear —Hablo con tono autoritario — Kagome lo que paso fue un accidente, es mejor que hagan las paces. —Hablaba mientras los miraba a ambos — yo iré a descansar, mañana con Souta y tu abuelo saldremos temprano Hija, nos ganamos hace un tiempo un viaje pagado a las aguas termales por una semana, es lo que quería decirte cuando llegaste. Sería buena idea que ambos vinieran para poder distraerse — finalizó brindándoles una sonrisa.

— Mamá gracias…pero…tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis estudios, Inuyasha volverá a su época y yo aprovechare para estudiar — Mencionó la Miko observando a su madre

El Hanyou hasta ese momento se había quedado mirándolas a ambas. Creyó que lo mejor sería no opinar respecto a ese tema. No había querido volver a pelear, pero es que la maldita de Kagome lo sacaba de sus casillas. De la nada el recuerdo de la Miko semi desnuda vino hasta su mente. Los nervios no demoraron en llegar, por ponerse a pensar en eso justo en ese momento, incluso con la madre de la Miko allí, ojala la tierra se hubiera abierto para tragárselo, maldita sea su mente traicionera.

— ¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha? — Preguntó Kagome quien lo había notado con un semblante un poco extraño, como si estuviera nervioso por algo —Estas actuando extraño —

— ¡No! — Respondió rápidamente el Hanyou tratando de calmar su mente para no ponerse en evidencia.

— Bueno, es mejor que subamos ¿no crees? — Suspiro la Miko, se encontraba algo cansada, no había sido un día fácil para ella. Solamente quería subir a descansar

Ordenó la silla que anteriormente había desordenado, tomo su taza y la dejo en el lavado, sintió una ambarina mirada sobre ella pero no quiso voltearse — Buenas noches mamá —Le dijo la muchacha a su madre quien le sonrió como respuesta. Por fin comenzó el camino hacia su habitación, notó como Inuyasha se había parado lentamente para seguirla, lo oyó dar las gracias.

Por un momento se sintió descubierto, cuando la muchacha le había preguntado, pero al menos no siguió insistiendo. ¿Qué le sucedía?, bueno en realidad lo sabía perfectamente, y es que las curvas de su acompañante no eran algo fácil de mirar sin que después te quedaras reviviéndolas en tus pensamientos. Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos la observo subiendo la escalera delante de él. Desde ahí tenía una muy buena visión de la parte trasera de la chica. Se sonrojo, y agito la cabeza. Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera.

Entró a la habitación, el hanyou venía detrás de ella, se acercó a su escritorio, volteándose para ver al peli plateado que la observaba como esperando que rompiera un incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Se apoyó en el escritorio, mientras el Hanyou ocupaba su lugar de siempre sobre la cama.

— ¿Y bien Inuyasha? — Susurro Kagome sin dejar de mirarlo

— ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres?— Le pregunto con fastidio el Hanyou, ya había sido suficiente por un día, no quería discutir más

— ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? — Interrogó la Miko cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja

— No actuó extraño Kagome, ya basta —Le respondió mirándola fijamente

— Bueno entonces dime, ¿por qué razón me seguiste cuando te dije explícitamente que te quedaras en tu época? — Consulto la Miko algo cabreada, recordando el momento en que el semi demonio había aparecido por la ventana viéndola desnuda.

—Porque así lo quise, déjame en paz — Gruño el Hanyou ¿Qué era ese interrogatorio? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía que dar explicaciones sobre el por qué de sus actos?

La Miko molesta por la frialdad del Hanyou movió la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda

— Eres imposible… — bufó la Miko

— Si tanto quieres hablar, ¿por qué no me dices que hacías dejándote besar por ese imbécil de Kouga?— Le dijo sin ni siquiera tratar de esconder el enojo en sus palabras, de solo recordar aquella escena le daban ganas de destruir a ese maldito lobo con sus propias garras.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso Inuyasha?, ya pasó, olvídalo — Mascullo Kagome— Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada — Sabía que aquella frase molestaría al Hanyou por lo que una leve sonrisa de formó en su rostro, a decir verdad, le gustaba ver que se pusiera celoso de ella.

Un movimiento de la silla la sorprendió, haciendo que contuviera la respiración. De la nada se encontraba mirando en dirección hacia su cama, con el rostro de Inuyasha prácticamente sobre el de ella, solo tenía acceso a unos dorados ojos que la miraban furiosos, podía sentir el aliento del Hanyou sobre su cara, notó como lentamente la cara del peli plateado se acercaba peligrosamente a ella hasta llegar a su oído.

— La próxima vez que ese maldito te toque, juro que lo mataré... — Susurro el Hanyou en su oído, aprovechando la poca distancia entre ellos para aspirar su aroma. Luego lentamente volvió a alejarse un poco mirándola directamente a los ojos, para brindarle seguridad a sus palabras, provocando un escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de la miko.

— Inu…yasha…— Mascullo la nerviosa chica en un susurro casi inaudible para el oído común, pero que él había escuchado perfectamente, mientras que casi sin querer sus ojos eran atraídos en dirección a la boca del Hanyou que estaba a escasos centímetros.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Quiero agradecer a la gente que se ha dado el tiempo de seguir este Fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo , pronto lo continuare, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Atte: Siliammr**


	3. Impulso

¡Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen!

— **Inu…yasha…** **Mascullo la nerviosa chica en un susurro casi inaudible para el oído común, pero que él había escuchado perfectamente, mientras que casi sin querer sus ojos eran atraídos en dirección a la boca del Hanyou que estaba a escasos centímetros.**

Devolvió su mirada hacia los ojos ambarinos del semi demonio que se encontraba expectante frente a ella, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos solamente de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban, luego de eso le pareció que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir demasiado lento.

No supo cómo había llegado a esa situación, solamente sabía que el comentario de la Miko lo había indignado y que sintió deseos de ir a reclamarle. Sin tomar en cuenta lo que provocaba en él tenerla así de cerca. Sintió unos deseos enormes de acortar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, pero solo se quedo muy quieto disfrutando de su aroma y escuchando su respiración, había entrado en una especie de transe del que no quería salir.

Reunió valor. No sabía si una oportunidad así volvería a presentarse entre ellos, por lo que lentamente se acerco a él, uniendo sus labios como si de una suave caricia se tratara. Movió sus labios tímidamente sobre los del Hanyou, como con miedo a ser rechazada, a que se alejara y se escabullera por su ventana, poco a poco sintió como los labios de Inuyasha comenzaron a moverse tan tímidos como los de ella, pero al fin y al cabo estaba respondiendo a su beso.

Se encontraba en el cielo, a pesar de que parecía estar un poco aturdido, llevo una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la joven atrayéndola hacia él para que el contacto fuera mejor, comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de ella mientras sentía como Kagome pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello aumentando la intensidad del beso, de la nada parecía como si una sed feroz hubiera despertado en ellos, y que solo podrían saciar besándose.

Kagome separó un poco sus labios y ambas lenguas se encontraron, al principio fue un roce tímido pero que fue aumentando. Inuyasha mordió el labio inferior de la Miko cuidadosamente y esta no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios.

La chica comenzó a buscar un mayor contacto con el hanyou, aun se encontraba sentada en la silla, Inuyasha se había arrodillado para quedar frente a ella. La muchacha se movió hacia adelante haciendo que el hanyou perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Kagome, ella había caído con él, sin soltarse de su cuello, lo que provoco que quedara con ambas piernas al costado de las caderas del hanyou quien mantuvo una mano sobre su nuca y bajo la otra hacia la cintura de la muchacha.

La falta de oxigeno comenzó a sofocarlos, por lo que tuvieron que alejarse unos centímetros, solo lo suficiente para poder respirar. Inuyasha pego su cabeza con la de la joven, juntando ambos flequillos y aspiro su aroma mientras ambos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Inu…yasha...— Susurro Kagome manteniendo los ojos cerrados, el hanyou como respuesta la atrajo más a su cuerpo, forzando el agarre de su cintura.

—Kagome…yo…— Habló el hanyou en lo que pareció prácticamente un gruñido, su voz era más ronca de lo normal, aún trataba de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que parecía querer escapar de su pecho

Esta vez fue el hanyou quien acorto las distancias, devorando los labios de Kagome con un hambre voraz, arrancándole leves jadeos a la muchacha que seguía sujeta a su cuello, haciendo presión sobre este con sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, mucho tiempo habían estado esperando para un momento así.

Las orejas del Hanyou se movieron al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la escalera, alguien venia subiendo rápidamente. Casi en un parpadeo Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con los labios levemente hinchados, y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Inuyasha había salido por la ventana y se encontraba en el techo de la habitación de Kagome.

Se escucharon tres sonidos en la puerta, alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—A…adelante — Logro decir Kagome quien se había puesto de pie rápidamente, tratando de disimular su estado de extremo nerviosismo

— ¿Hija todo está bien? — Pregunto la Sra. Higurashi mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación observando a su hija de pie mirándola — Oí un ruido y pensé que te había pasado algo

—Oh…todo está bien mamá — Respondió Kagome brindándole una nerviosa sonrisa, haciendo lo posible por tratar de permanecer serena a pesar de que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la misma ventana por donde había salido Inuyasha unos segundos atrás

— ¿Inuyasha se fue? — Consultó la Mamá de Kagome al notar la ausencia del Hanyou

—S…si…Pero vendrá mañana temprano para que volvamos a la época Feudal — Mascullo la Miko sonriéndole a su madre — Pensé que sería mejor regresar ya que ustedes no estarán

—Ah bueno hija, mejor así no estás sola — Respondió la Sra. devolviéndole la sonrisa — Bueno solo venia a despedirme de ti querida. Dulces sueños — le dijo cálidamente a su hija

—Buenas noches…Que tengan un buen viaje mamá — Se despidió la miko justo antes de que su madre saliera por la habitación

Automáticamente llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, palpándolos, aun estaba la sensación del tacto de los labios de Inuyasha sobre ellos, se sentó en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se aparecía en sus mejillas. ¿Qué fue eso?, pensó la joven recordando lo que apenas minutos antes había pasado entre ellos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hasta la ventana, asomo su cabeza hacia afuera y miro hacia arriba.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Consulto la Miko esperando ver aparecer al peli plateado desde el techo.

Nada sucedió, seguramente por el miedo o la vergüenza había decidido volver a la época feudal, quizás era lo mejor, ya que no sabía cómo podría mirar nuevamente a la cara al Hanyou después de esto, ni siquiera sabía que le diría la próxima vez que lo viera.

Cerró la ventana y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba ponerse su pijama para intentar descansar, así lo hizo. Cuando estuvo lista se recostó sobre su cama mirando en dirección a la silla de su escritorio, recordando la calidez de la boca del Hanyou sobre la suya, y de la sensación que se apodero de ella al sentirlo rodeando su cintura en un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, maldición, sería una larga noche para ella, de antemano lo sabía.

Del otro lado del pozo se encontraba un alterado Hanyou, se había apoyado en el borde de aquel objeto que conectaba su época con la de la Miko que minutos atrás se encontraba jadeando entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a eso?, en ese momento todo parecía confuso, solo sabía que tenía el aroma de Kagome impregnado en él, y que aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo. Por un momento deseo regresar pero se contuvo, no sabía si su madre seguía en la habitación, y de todas formas si volviera no sabría que decirle a la Miko, casi podía escuchar el millón de Osuwaris que le gritaría.

De un hábil salto se encontró sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol, pretendía quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer, ya que no podía volver donde Kagome al menos de momento, y tampoco quería llegar a la aldea para que sus amigos comenzaran a interrogarlo sobre lo que había pasado después del encuentro con el maldito lobo.

Se quedaría allí, ya lo había decidido, haber si de esa manera podía ordenar sus pensamientos, y calmar un poco sus instintos. Con este ultimo pensamiento dirigió su mirada hacia sus pantalones…"Mierda..." pensó cuando fue consciente de la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones.

—Maldita sea Kagome… ¿Que me estás haciendo? — Gruño el Hanyou cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, sin duda seria una larga noche para él, y aun debía pensar en lo que le diría a la Miko la próxima vez que la viera.

 **CONTINUARA…**

¡Sorpresa!, espero que les guste el tercer capítulo de **"Desafiandonos"** , por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para saber si la historia va por buen camino. Estaré atenta. ¡besos!


	4. Unión

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen.**

— **Maldita sea Kagome… ¿Que me estás haciendo? — Gruño el Hanyou cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, sin duda seria una larga noche para él, y aun debía pensar en lo que le diría a la Miko la próxima vez que la viera.**

La luz del sol comenzó a incomodarle, por lo que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. Muy por el contrario de lo que creyó, había dormido bastante bien esa noche. Es más, soñó con el Hanyou que la había dejado prácticamente sin aliento horas antes. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y se estiro para quitarse la pereza, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. _Es cierto, inuyasha y yo nos besamos,_ Pensó la Miko mientras dirigía su mirada achocolatada hacia la ventana.

Se levanto y salió en dirección a la escalera, la casa estaba callada, pero no era tan temprano como para que su familia siguiera dormida, recordó entonces que iban a salir. Al llegar al primer piso encontró una nota sobre la mesa en la cual reconoció la letra de su madre.

" _Hija te veías tan tranquila dormida que no fui capaz de despertarte, lamentamos mucho dejarte sola pero sé que estarás bien, espero que nos veamos pronto. Con cariño, Mamá"_

Luego de leer la nota de su madre, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, tenía que alistar sus cosas si es que pensaba volver ese mismo día a la época feudal, aunque no pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando recordó la situación que había vivido con el Hanyou. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarlo sin sentir vergüenza?

Era un día soleado, hace unas cuantas horas se encontraba despierto, aun recostado sobre la rama del árbol que lo había cobijado durante la noche. No había estado muy cómodo pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que dormía así. Estuvo debatiendo toda la mañana sobre ir a buscar a la Miko, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un poco, al menos hasta que fuera una hora prudente para verla.

Estaba nervioso, a pesar de que solo había sido un beso, no fue un beso cualquiera. Había sido uno lleno de sentimientos, de pasión. A pesar de que él tampoco tenía tanta experiencia en esos temas, no recordó jamás haber compartido una cercanía así con Kikyo por ejemplo, siempre sus encuentros fueron tímidos, casi con miedo de equivocarse, pero con Kagome… todo había sido tan rápido, tan espontaneo.

Le hubiera gustado saber en ese instante que estaría pensando la Miko al respecto. ¿Y si acaso se había arrepentido? Su interior se contrajo de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad, o si quizás creyó que él se había arrepentido y que por eso se había ido…Tal vez debió quedarse a esperarla para conversar. En la cabeza de Inuyasha comenzaron a formularse un montón de preguntas, aunque lamentablemente él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y no sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de aclarar sus dudas. Bueno, primero lo primero, Pensó. Lo mejor era atravesar el pozo para poder saber cuál sería la reacción de la Miko al verlo, la verdad es que no soportaría que Kagome lo rechazara, a pesar de que estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo el no era más que un hanyou, no pudo evitar que su puño se cerrara por la frustración ante la simple idea de que ella lo rechazara.

Ante este ultimo pensamiento, no resistió más la presión y su cuerpo se dirigió prácticamente de forma mecánica al pozo, necesitaba con urgencia saber cuál era la opinión de la chica respecto al tema, o quizás lo que necesitaba era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. De cualquier forma, no tenia duda de que a quien necesitaba era a ella, pensó justo antes de sumergirse en el interior del pozo.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había despertado, se sentía un poco sola en la casa, estaba incluso algo aburrida, acababa de desayunar y se dirigió de vuelta hasta su habitación. Al llegar ordeno su cama, y luego se sentó en su escritorio. Pensó que sería bueno aprovechar la soledad de la casa para estudiar, ya que eran bastante pocas las ocasiones en que su hogar se encontraba en esa calma. Sonrió al recordar que la mayoría de las veces era Inuyasha quien provocaba distracciones en ella.

— ¿Que estarás haciendo en este momento? — Susurro la Miko al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambos brazos en el escritorio para poder descansar su cara sobre estos. Suspiró. Era increíble, ni siquiera tenía que estar cerca de ella para distraerla.

—Te ves ridícula hablando sola — Se oyó una voz bastante familiar detrás de ella

No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se irguiera por el susto que le provoco escucharlo, ¿En qué momento había llegado a su habitación? , se giro rápidamente a él y lo vio asomado por su ventana, observándola con una sonrisa burlona, que solo alguien como él podía brindarle.

—Inuyasha…—Susurro— me asustaste, ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? — Pregunto la Miko mirándolo mientras entraba en la habitación, mientras el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, definitivamente no esperaba verlo aun.

— ¡Feh! — Mascullo el Hanyou mientras se acomodaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados sobre la cama de la joven — ¿Acaso no es obvio?, ayer dijiste que volverías, así que vine a recordártelo — Respondió el hanyou usando su típico tono distante, tan característico y propio de él.

—Entiendo… ¿Viniste solo por eso? — Interrogo la Miko de forma curiosa, como esperando que el dijera algo relacionado a su beso de la noche anterior

— ¿Acaso debería haber otra razón? —Hablo el Hanyou intentando hacerse el desentendido sobre la situación, al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y lo obligaba a desviar la mirada ambarina de la Miko. Aun no se sentía preparado para hablar del tema

La joven dio un suspiro de resignación, había estado toda la mañana pensando en cómo sería su encuentro, para que ahora el actuara de esa manera. _Inuyasha eres un… ¡Tonto!_ Pensó la Miko mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sintió como el aroma de la Miko cambio. Pudo oler el enojo en ella y su interior se contrajo, _maldita sea,_ Pensó el hanyou, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan equivoco con las palabras?, el era bueno en peleas, era bueno protegiendo, pero al momento de hablar de sentimientos, era un inútil y él lo sabía muy bien.

Con un semblante serio Kagome se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación a paso lento.

—Ka…Kagome — Se irguió el hanyou temiendo recibir algún osuwari como castigo a su insensatez, si bien el se enfrentaba contra temibles yökai en la era feudal, aquella muchacha frente a él era capaz de ponerlo de los nervios cuando lo miraba de esa manera — ¿a dónde vas…?

—Voy a alistar las cosas para que volvamos, espérame aquí — Ordeno la chica indignada, deteniendo su paso y mirándolo de forma fría

— ¿Necesitas…ayuda? —Consulto nervioso sabiendo que minutos antes había dicho algo que la había enfadado

— ¡No. Espera aquí! —Respondió en seco la Miko

— ¡Pero Kagome! — Mascullo el hanyou a regañadientes, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras se ponía de pie — ¿Ahora que hice?

— ¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha, tonto, tonto! — Le grito indignada la Miko, no podía creer que fuera tan inexpresivo, al menos con ella después de todo lo que habían compartido, se giro para darle la espalda, y dirigirse por fin hacia la puerta.

— Kagome…— Gruño el Hanyou perdiendo la paciencia — ¡Vuelve aquí! — La sostuvo por el brazo, impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando — Siempre estas escapándote de mí, ¡maldita sea! — Finalizo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Que yo me escapo de ti? —Pregunto incrédula— Tú eres el que nunca quiere hablar de nada, y tú fuiste el que se fue anoche, no yo. —Le grito sin pensar — ¡Ahora suéltame!

Movió su brazo tratando de aflojar el agarre que Inuyasha tenía sobre ella, pero él muy por el contrario la sostuvo con mayor firmeza. En un hábil movimiento avanzo hacia adelante haciendo que la Miko retrocediera y que su cuerpo quedara aprisionado entre él y la puerta de la habitación. La joven contuvo el aire un segundo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del peli plateado. En menos de un segundo se percato de la situación, se encontraba acorralada por el Hanyou, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos con una profundidad y brillo en ellos que creyó jamás haber visto antes.

—Inuyasha…qué…—Susurro completamente perdida en esos ojos ambarinos que la hipnotizaban.

—Tonta…—Hablo el Hanyou aún molesto —Si me fui anoche fue por evitar problemas con tu madre, no porque hubiera temido enfrentar lo que paso —Le dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de eso, pero recordando el nerviosismo que sintió al salir por la ventana de la habitación la noche anterior, sin contar además con el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, si se hubiera quedado, seguramente no hubiera podido frenar sus instintos que habían estado a punto de dominarlo.

— ¿Por qué no volviste después? —Pregunto curiosa, observándolo

—Ya era tarde, además… ¿a que querías que volviera? —Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando vio aparecer un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la Miko

¿Es que acaso ella pensó en llegar más allá con él?, ¿Y él?...Si, definitivamente el también lo había pensado, pero creyó que la joven podría rechazarlo. De pronto fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento, la tenia frente a él sin ninguna salida, y luego de aquellos pensamientos no pudo evitar que sus instintos comenzaran a reaccionar de una forma distinta.

Desde esa distancia podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada dorada hacia los labios de la Miko y no pudo evitar sentir deseo de volver a probar su dulce sabor. La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que nada se comparaba con el sabor de aquella mujer…y su aroma, era algo increíble, llenaba por completo sus sentidos y lo embriagaba. Esa mujer sería sin duda alguna su perdición, y la verdad todo podía irse al mismísimo demonio, porque si su destino era perderse en ella, lo haría gustoso.

Los ojos de Kagome se posaron sobre él, vio como su mirada cambio drásticamente, ahora era como si la observara con lujuria y deseo, no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa ante la cercanía del Hanyou, y es que sentir su fornido cuerpo delante de ella, y tenerlo tan cerca era demasiada tentación, si acaso en un momento había estado enojada, ahora solo estaba deseando que se adueñara de sus labios y la dejara sin aliento.

En un suave movimiento, casi con miedo de lastimarla poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven, acariciando la pálida y suave piel que parecía erizarse ante el contacto, observo sus ojos, intentando encontrar algún sentimiento negativo en ellos que lo frenara, que lo hiciera retroceder, pero muy por el contrario parecía como si estuvieran saliendo chispas de aquellos hermosos ojos que los derretían cada vez que se perdía en ellos. De pronto no le quedo duda de que nunca antes había tenido tal necesidad por la mirada de alguien más, o por la calidez de su cuerpo, o el sabor de sus labios…Ante este ultimo pensamiento se estremeció, dirigió su dorada mirada ante los labios de Kagome, se encontraban entreabiertos casi como invitándolo a probar.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando vio la forma en que inuyasha la estaba mirando, sintió como él acaricio su mejilla y ella solamente se perdió en la sensación de aquella caricia, le hubiera encantado que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, con el hombre que por tanto tiempo le había robado suspiros, al que había prometido acompañar hasta el final, a pesar de que él estuviera interesado en otra mujer. En ese instante un escalofrió la recorrió, al mismo tiempo que una profunda tristeza crecía en su interior, al recordar todas las veces que él se había marchado para ir en busca de Kikyo. Notó como el semblante de Inuyasha cambio a uno de preocupación.

— ¿En qué tonterías estas pesando? — Hablo el hanyou con voz suave, como tratando de tranquilizar el corazón de la muchacha, y de pronto decidió que ya no podía seguir conteniendo aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban, lentamente comenzó a descender hasta los labios de la Miko. Al principio fue un roce suave, temeroso, quería darle la oportunidad de alejarlo si lo encontraba pertinente. Sintió tranquilidad cuando los labios de la joven se movieron delicadamente contra los suyos, poco a poco la intensidad del beso comenzó a aumentar, esta vez dirigió la mano que tenia sobre la mejilla de la joven hasta su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de la mujer y atrayéndola hacia él para que el contacto de sus labios fuera mejor.

Kagome comenzó a responder ante aquel beso, sintió como él la atraía hacia su cuerpo y en un impulso rodeo el cuello del Hanyou con sus brazos, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, no pudo evitar que un leve jadeo se escapara de sus labios al ser consciente de algo duro que se estaba presionando en su bajo vientre, arrancando un jadeo de ambos.

—Inu…yasha…—Susurro la joven contra sus labios, sin dejar se besarlo, poco a poco sentía como el más puro y ardiente deseo se iba adueñando de su cuerpo.

El hanyou se alejo unos centímetros de la joven para observarla, quedo embelesado por su belleza, tenia los labios levemente hinchados y un poco más rojos de lo normal, sus mejillas también se habían teñido de rojo, era una vista demasiado incitante, podía ver además como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba agitadamente producto de la falta de aire. Sintió como sus sentidos se iban nublando producto del deseo de poseerla, sobre todo teniéndola frente a él de aquella forma tan sugerente.

—Kagome…yo…te…te necesito…—Gruño el Hanyou de una forma increíblemente sensual que hizo que la joven se estremeciera de pies a cabeza

— Y yo a ti…Inuyasha…quiero ser tuya…— Susurro Kagome perdiéndose en su mirada ambarina, simplemente ya no quería seguir resistiéndose a sus deseos, había esperado tanto tiempo a que llegara este momento, que al menos por una vez en su vida quería saberlo suyo, era feliz simplemente con saber que aquel deseo que estaba viendo en sus ojos en aquel momento, era provocado por ella, sus dudas de habían disipado momentos antes, ahora ya nada importaba, solamente eran él y ella.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse frente a aquella aclaración que termino por desaparecer el último resquicio de su cordura, en un hábil movimiento levanto a la Miko del suelo e hizo que su espalda quedara pegada a la puerta, ella simplemente lo abrazo por el cuello un poco turbada por aquel rápido movimiento, hubiera gritado de no ser porque los labios del Hanyou habían callado cualquier protesta que pudiera haber salido de su boca, devorándola con alevosía.

Rodeo la cadera del Hanyou con sus piernas para lograr una mayor fricción entre ambos, su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar casi por instinto, devorando los labios de su captor. La situación en la que ambos se encontraban era sumamente excitante. La posición en la que se encontraban hacia que sintiera claramente el roce de la dureza de inuyasha contra su propia intimidad, arrancándole suspiros y haciéndola temblar, sintió como la mano de Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar su pierna, levantando su falda lentamente y acariciando sus muslos, mientras leves gruñidos eran emitidos por el peli plateado.

Aprovechando que el Hanyou la tenia sujeta por la cintura, soltó su cuello para intentar quitarle su Haori, necesitaba sentir la piel del cuerpo masculino contra la suya con suma urgencia. Ante este movimiento una seductora sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Inuyasha quien la presiono más contra la puerta, sujetándola por la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra la ayudaba a desvestirlo, finalmente se libero de su prenda y un fuerte gruñido escapo por su garganta cuando la miko descendió hasta su cuello para brindarle una sugerente mordida, seguida por lamidas que prácticamente lo estaban volviendo loco.

Manteniendo el agarre por la cadera que ejercía en la Miko, la alejo de la puerta. Caminó en dirección a la cama dejándose caer sobre ella sin llegar a aplastar a la muchacha con su cuerpo, la observo unos segundos y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, con cautela le quito la blusa mientras ella lo miraba expectante, no pudo evitar que su deseo aumentara al observar sus perfectos pechos, enmarcados por aquella extraña prenda que obstruía el poder admirarlos por completo, sin hacerse esperar se deshizo de aquella molestia y tomo uno de los pechos de la muchacha, estrujándolo en su mano, observando como ella reaccionaba ante el contacto arqueándose contra él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acerco lentamente al otro pecho pero esta vez su boca, lamiéndolo y provocando que la joven llevara sus manos hasta la espalda masculina, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, sin llegar a lastimarlo, ya que aquella sensación era realmente placentera para el hanyou, quien se encontraba perdido escuchándola gemir, y sintiéndola revolverse debajo de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba extasiado disfrutando de los sonidos que salían por la garganta de Kagome, pero sobre todo por el sabor de su cuerpo, era exquisito, en ese punto solamente podía querer más y más de ella. Comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de la joven, trazando un camino de besos por su cuerpo, bajando por su abdomen plano, hasta llegar a su corta falda. Sin mucho problema la deslizo hacia abajo, al igual que su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced.

El placer que el hanyou le estaba brindando sin ninguna duda la estaba enloqueciendo, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, simplemente se había entregado a las caricias, se encontraba disfrutando en forma plena cada beso o sonido que su amado Inuyasha le estaba entregando. En lo que pareció ser un gran esfuerzo, logro abrir los ojos y se esforzó por alcanzar la cabeza del Hanyou que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su zona más sensible, jalándolo por el cabello de una manera no muy amable lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con desesperación, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma, parecía como si ambos estuvieran sedientos y se necesitaran con angustia.

Inuyasha se alejo unos centímetros de ella para observarla, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta y pronto seria su mujer, pensó mientras su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, retirando uno que otro cabello de la cara de Kagome, se acerco nuevamente y deposito un suave beso en su frente. No tenía dudas de que ella era la única mujer que el necesitaba, y esa noche se lo demostraría, haciéndola vibrar de placer entre sus brazos, pensaba demostrarle lo que un medio demonio como él podía brindarle, quería escucharla gritar su nombre, y que gimiera para él de esa forma tan sensual que lo hacía perder la cordura.

Kagome llevo sus manos hasta los pantalones del hanyou, intentando quitarlos, cosa que logro con la ayuda del mismo, se tenso por un momento al ver su tamaño, la verdad es que Inuyasha no era nada pequeño y el miedo de no poder recibirlo se apodero de ella, miedo que fue disipado con un tierno beso que inuyasha le brindo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el hanyou algo curioso por la reacción de la Miko

—Si…lo que pasa es que no pensé que fueras tan…bueno…gra…grande —Tartamudeo Kagome nerviosa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

— ¡Feh! —Exclamo el Hanyou —Pues que esperabas tonta… —Le susurro el hanyou, quien a pesar de su voz calmada había sonado malditamente vanidoso — Todo estará bien, tranquila —Le dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero que solo logro agitar más el corazón de la joven.

Inuyasha se aproximo lentamente a ella, volviendo a poseer aquellos labios que creía serian su perdición. La besaba con ímpetu, prácticamente queriendo dejar hasta su último aliento en aquel beso, la sentía estremecerse debajo de él, y eso lo tenía fascinado. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla, una de sus manos fue bajando por el cuerpo de la Miko, trazando su curvilínea figura, hasta llegar por fin al ansiado y privado lugar de Kagome, quien intento protestar, pero el solo se dispuso a seguirla besando hasta hacerla perder la razón. Comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, teniendo especial cuidado en no lastimarla con sus garras, mientras la sentía retorcerse bajo el, entre jadeos y gemidos que parecían no dar tregua a la muchacha, se sintió satisfecho al percatarse de la humedad que provenía de la chica, y saber que eso era producto de él y de sus caricias, lo éxito aun más, haciendo que un gruñido saliera a través de su garganta.

—Inuyasha…porfavor…—Suplicaba la Miko en un intento desesperado por convencerlo de por fin tomarla, lo necesitaba con desesperación. De pronto se vio sumida en el más puro placer, pero se sorprendía ya que cada vez el hanyou le brindaba más y más, haciéndola jadear y retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo.

Al escucharla suplicar de esa manera, no pudo resistir más el deseo de poseerla, quería que aquella Miko se convirtiera por fin en su mujer, quería unirse con ella para toda su vida, quería disfrutar de ella una y otra vez sabiendo que tal vez nunca podría sentirse saciado de su cuerpo o de su esencia misma.

Se acomodo sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con su propio cuerpo, y se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada llena de deseo, amor y seguridad.

—Avísame si te lastimo Kagome…—Ordeno Inuyasha casi en un gruñido, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, para luego besarlo, mientras el lentamente descendía adentrándose en ella.

Comenzó a entrar en la joven lentamente, y al encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un impedimento, embistió con un poco más de fuerza, logrando entrar por completo en su interior, se quedo muy quieto cuando sintió como el cuerpo de su, ahora mujer, se tensaba, mientras que a su nariz llegaba el olor del miedo y dolor de Kagome.

— ¿Estás bien?...Lo lamento si te lastime…—Le dijo preocupado, observando como ella tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el seño levemente fruncido.

—Tranquilo…es normal…—Susurro la joven que poco a poco dejaba de sentir ese incomodo ardor, siendo reemplazado con un placentero cosquilleo.

Una vez que la noto más tranquila, volvió a moverse dentro de ella lentamente al principio, escuchando como pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de la muchacha, mientras que el gruñía ante la placentera sensación. Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén que los estaba enloqueciendo a ambos, haciéndolos retorcerse y buscar un mayor contacto. Las embestidas del hanyou comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad y fuerza, mientras gruñía contra el cuello de su mujer, a la vez que ella levantaba su cadera contra él para darle un mayor acceso a ella.

Todo a su alrededor parecía haber dejado de existir, solamente existían ellos dos en ese momento, y aquel mar de sensaciones en las que se encontraba navegando, sentía que moriría en aquellos fuertes brazos, el calor que había comenzado a formarse en su bajo vientre parecía aumentar con cada embestida bestial que le proporcionaba el hanyou, haciéndola perderse en su propio placer, sentía que algo increíble estaba aproximándose, se aferro como un gato a la espalda de Inuyasha, entrelazando sus piernas en la cadera del mismo, mientras se arqueaba por última vez ante él, justo antes de adentrarse en el mismo cielo de las sensaciones, sintió como su interior se contrajo, mientras un fuerte grito salía de su garganta, todo su cuerpo se tenso para luego liberar lo que había parecido ser todo el placer acumulado que sentía su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el hanyou liberaba su esencia en su interior, soltando un gruñido bestial, y posteriormente cayendo recostado a su lado, ambos con la respiración agitada, parecía que luego de aquel momento sus almas regresaban a sus cuerpos, Inuyasha la atrajo a su cuerpo protectoramente, y beso su frente aperlada por el sudor, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que kagome intentaba calmar su respiración.

—Inu…yasha…—hablo la Miko aun con la respiración algo agitada — Eso fue increíble…—Termino la frase con una sonrisa, se sentía completa y feliz, como nunca antes en su vida, la distrajo una suave caricia sobre su mejilla, era la mano de inuyasha que la acariciaba y la observaba con una mirada cautivadora y profunda, casi podía jurar que con ternura.

—Te amo Kagome…—Susurro de pronto el hanyou sorprendiéndola, ella lo observo perpleja, no podía creer que aquellas palabras estuvieran saliendo de él, aquellas palabras que pensó jamás llegaría a escuchar.

— ¿Q…que dijiste? —Tartamudeo la Miko aun sin poderlo creer

—Te amo —Volvió a decirle con una seductora sonrisa que derritió su corazón, Kagome se giro hacia él y lo abrazo mientras sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos chocolate por la emoción, aquel momento siempre iba a quedar guardado en su corazón, pensó la miko mientras depositaba un cálido y suave beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo…—Susurro la Miko mientras él la cobijaba en sus brazos, y luego de un momento ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio, a pesar de que aun era temprano, no tenía nada de malo recuperar energías para regresar a su búsqueda, aunque esta vez de una manera distinta, con un fuerte lazo que esta vez los unía.

CONTINUARA.

Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **"Serena Tsukino Chiba"** y a **"Aky9110"** por sus comentarios respecto a la historia, además de las personas que la han seguido y agregado a favoritos, estoy contenta porque al principio tenía miedo de que no les gustara. Ya van casi 300 lecturas a la historia, quiero invitarlos a dejar sus comentarios ya que eso me ayuda a saber si voy por buen camino.

Dicho esto, aquí les dejo el capitulo n°4 de _**Desafiándonos**_ , espero que lo disfruten. Se despide con un beso: Siliammr


	5. Pareja

**ACLARACION: Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen.**

— ** _Yo también te amo…—Susurro la Miko mientras él la cobijaba en sus brazos, y luego de un momento ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio, a pesar de que aun era temprano, no tenía nada de malo recuperar energías para regresar a su búsqueda, aunque esta vez de una manera distinta, con un fuerte lazo que esta vez los unía._**

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando sus ojos chocolate se abrieron lentamente. Al enfocar su mirada pudo ver su escritorio frente a su cama, tenía planeado estirarse cuando fue consciente de que había alguien brindándole un cálido y posesivo abrazo por la cintura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo que había sucedido, Inuyasha y ella habían hecho el amor, y ahora el medio demonio se encontraba descansando a su lado. Intento voltear su rostro para poder observarlo, pero el agarre del Hanyou no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro.

— ¿Despertaste?—Hablo una masculina voz a su espalda, que la estremeció, al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Se giro lentamente para poder observar aquellos ojos dorados que se encontraban expectantes viéndola.

—Hola…—Susurro Kagome con timidez brindándole una cálida sonrisa que agito el corazón de Inuyasha

—Hola…—Le respondió el Hanyou mientras que con una de sus manos retiraba algunos cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban en el rostro de su mujer— ¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunto observándola con ternura

—Mejor que nunca — Respondió la muchacha mientras una suave risita escapaba de sus labios.

La joven se irguió quedando sentada en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con la sabana, mientras se estiraba. A su vez el Hanyou puso sus brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza mientras la observaba expectante, se veía realmente hermosa, y lo mejor de todo es que era completamente suya, por primera vez en su vida no podía renegar de su suerte.

Luego de un momento la chica se puso de pie, recordando demasiado tarde que se encontraba completamente desnuda ante la mirada intrépida del Hanyou que recorría descaradamente su cuerpo, quiso cubrirse y escucho como el joven semi demonio resoplaba por su acción.

—Kagome…recuerda que ahora eres mi mujer, y después de lo de hace unas horas no deberías sentir timidez conmigo ¿no crees? —Le hablo el hanyou observando como recogía su Haori y se cubría con el

La chica termino de cubrirse, y se giro para verlo. Puede que él tuviera razón, pero todo había sido tan reciente que dudaba acostumbrarse enseguida a tal confianza con él.

—Lo sé Inuyasha…solamente me da un poco de pudor, es todo — Respondió Kagome sentándose nuevamente en la cama, acercándose a él y brindándole un cálido pero corto beso en los labios, ante aquel acto el hanyou respondió con un leve gruñido.

—Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas, no podremos volver nunca a la época Feudal…—Susurro el hanyou con una sonrisa seductora

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto la joven curiosa poniendo cara inocente

—A que si me sigues provocando así no voy a resistir las ganas de volver a hacerte mía Kagome…—Respondió el hanyou aproximándose a ella para volver a besarla.

La miko se estremeció al oír las palabras del hanyou, sin duda que la confianza del peli plateado había aumentado considerablemente con ella, y eso en cierta manera le encantaba, respondió suavemente ante aquel beso que la hizo vibrar, y luego fue separándose lentamente.

—Sabes que tenemos que volver, tú eras el más interesado en eso y mírate ahora…—susurro la joven observándolo con una sonrisa

— ¡Feh! —Bufo el hanyou ante el comentario de su mujer— eso fue antes de que algo más interesante captara mi atención —Le contesto mirándola con una media sonrisa — Pero tienes razón lo mejor es que nos alistemos, ya es hora de irnos, pronto va a anochecer y lo mejor será pasar la noche allá para mañana salir temprano.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que ambos se habían alistado, Kagome se encontraba echando los últimos potes de Ramen en su mochila, ya que sabía cuanto le gustaba a sus amigos, pero por sobre todo al Hanyou que vigilaba expectante cada acción realizada por la chica.

—Bien, ya está todo listo — Dijo la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hanyou

—Bueno pues en marcha — Respondió inuyasha tomando la mochila de la Miko, para él era liviana como una pluma pero seguramente a ella le hubiera costado llevarla, y no iba a permitir que su hembra se cansara. Era extraño, desde que la conoció siempre la había protegido, pero ahora era algo diferente, era solamente instinto lo que hacía que quisiera cuidar de ella lo más posible, Kagome ya no era solamente una amiga o compañera de viaje, ahora era su hembra, su mujer, y no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, de ser necesario la protegería con su vida. De pronto se tenso al pensar en las preguntas que seguramente les haría ese maldito monje libidinoso cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Ante aquel pensamiento un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, a lo que solamente pudo expresar un ¡Feh!, sin percatarse que era aun era observado por la muchacha.

— ¿En que estas pensando Inuyasha? —Pregunto la Miko curiosa ante la reacción tan extraña en el Hanyou , la verdad se había sentido intrigada.

—No…no es nada, ya vámonos — Respondió inuyasha poniéndose serio, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Luego de esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, antes de saltar Inuyasha rodeo la cintura de la miko con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo, para luego impulsarse dentro del pozo que los llevaría hasta la época feudal, por fin se encontraban de regreso, aunque de una forma muy diferente a como se habían ido.

Al cruzar hasta la otra época, el hanyou dio un ágil salto sin dejar de sujetar a la Miko por la cintura, y finalmente aterrizo en el verde césped del _Sengoku jidai. Kagome se alejo unos pasos del Hanyou mientras exhalaba el aire fresco del lugar._

—Extrañaba el aire de aquí —menciono la joven mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, estaba de muy buen humor ese día, y la verdad como no estarlo, se sentía la más afortunada del mundo. El hanyou simplemente la observaba, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que la hacía lucir incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era, dio un paso hacia la joven, acercando su mano hasta el brazo de ella y atrayéndola de un tirón, ciñéndola por la cintura y aproximándola a su cuerpo. La joven se quedo mirándolo expectante mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

—Vaya que estas feliz…—Susurro el hanyou perdiéndose en sus grandes ojos color chocolate

—Si…lo estoy —Respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente

— ¿Se puede saber a causa de qué? —Pregunto curioso el peli plateado

—Pues claramente es a causa tuya tonto, solamente me lo preguntas para presumir — Lo regaño Kagome mientras una risita se escapaba de sus labios, a su vez que el hanyou hacia más firme el agarre que tenia sobre su cintura y subía su otra mano hasta su nuca entrelazando los cabellos de la joven con sus dedos .

—Pues me alegra ser el causante del buen humor de mi mujer —Susurro el hanyou de forma malditamente seductora que hizo estremecer a la Miko de pies a cabeza

Lentamente se aproximo a los labios de la muchacha, depositando un suave beso sobre ellos, para luego pasar su lengua sobre los mismos en una sugerente caricia

—Inuyasha…—Susurro la chica que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante aquella acción. Ese hombre definitivamente planeaba arrebatarle hasta el último resquicio de cordura, pensó la chica mientras el deseo comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

De pronto el hanyou se alejo de ella con una sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante, muy propia de él, sabiendo que había logrado encender el deseo en su mujer.

—Bien es hora de ir a la aldea Kagome… — Hablo el hanyou emprendiendo el camino hacia la aldea, ante la mirada atónita de la Miko, que definitivamente se había quedado con ganas de más.

— ¿Ah sí?... —Pregunto la miko incrédula, maldito inuyasha, estaba jugando con ella, pero definitivamente eso no se quedaría así, había comenzado un juego que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, pensó la joven mientras caminaba detrás del hanyou en dirección a la aldea observándolo con una mirada asesina.

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han brindado una oportunidad a mi historia, si bien este cap será corto, es solo porque en el próximo se vienen ¡SORPRESAS!, algo que unirá mucho más a nuestra querida pareja, ¿Qué piensan que puede ser?, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._**

 **Aky9110: ¡Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap!, espero que continúes siguiendo la historia, te mando un afectuoso abrazo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**

 **Se despide atentamente, SiliamMR**


	6. Regreso

**_Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen (ojala Inuyasha si uwú jiji)_**

— **_¿Ah sí?... —Pregunto la miko incrédula, maldito inuyasha, estaba jugando con ella, pero definitivamente eso no se quedaría así, había comenzado un juego que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, pensó la joven mientras caminaba detrás del hanyou en dirección a la aldea observándolo con una mirada asesina._**

Luego de un rato comenzaron a aproximarse a la aldea, Kagome ya había alcanzado a inuyasha y caminaba a su lado, mientras el hanyou se limitaba a disfrutar del aroma de su mujer en el ambiente, llevaba ambas manos metidas en las mangas de su haori y mantenía una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, estaban a pocos metros de la aldea cuando una discusión los alerto, advirtiéndoles que definitivamente estaban de regreso.

— ¡Maldito monje pervertido!, ¿es que acaso no puede ser más cortes? —Reclamaba una furiosa Sango en contra del monje Miroku, quien mantenía una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro con un deje de falsa inocencia

—Querida Sango no te pongas así, es mi forma de demostrarte mi cariño y aprecio —Argumentaba Miroku con una risita nerviosa escapando de sus labios al mismo tiempo que mantenía ambas manos alzadas a la altura de su cara.

—Miroku… —Suspiro Shippo quien observaba la escena desde el hombro de la exterminadora — Eres un tonto nunca vas a cambiar — acabo diciendo mientras hacia un gesto de negación con la cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Luego de un momento un aroma familiar lo hizo abrir los ojos a la vez que una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! Están de regreso — Grito el pequeño zorro justo antes de brincar del hombro de Sango y dirigirse corriendo al encuentro de la pareja que caminaba hacia ellos.

La miko corrió hacia él recibiéndolo en sus brazos, ante la mirada desinteresada del hanyou detrás de ella.

— ¡Shippo hola! — Saludo la joven con entusiasmo — ¿Te has portado bien? —Pregunto acariciándole el cabello

—¡Sí! Que bueno que regresaron —Menciono el pequeño mientras bajaba la voz para continuar hablando — Estos dos me tenían cansado con sus discusiones — Menciono mientras lanzaba una furtiva mirada hacia Sango y Miroku que caminaban hacia ellos.

—Señorita Kagome, dichosos los ojos que la ven — Menciono el monje acercándose a la Miko y al Hanyou

—Kagome que gusto verte amiga —Saludo la joven exterminadora acortando la distancia entre ellos

— ¡Feh! ¿Es que a mi nadie piensa saludarme? —Hablo Inuyasha sintiéndose ofendido por el frio recibimiento que sus amigos le habían brindado a el

— ¡Ay, perro tonto al fin estas de regreso! —Menciono Shippo mientras saltaba a los brazos del Hanyou, quien lo sujeto en el aire por la cola y lo elevó hasta su cara

— ¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso del demonio? —Pregunto el Hanyou mientras observaba al zorrito con una diabólica sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro

— ¡perrito estaba bromeando por favor no me pegues, déjame ir! —Gritaba el pequeño zorro al verse atrapado por Inuyasha, pataleando e intentando escapar

Kagome solamente sonrió al observar la escena, la verdad es que sus amigos nunca iban a cambiar, y en cierto punto eso era lo que la hacía sentir como en casa, cada vez que viajaba a esa época, a pesar de los innumerables peligros que constantemente enfrentaban, y pese a no estar con su familia, nunca se había sentido sola desde que llego allí, incluso podía decir que los consideraba como una segunda familia, y ahora seguramente todo sería mejor, ya que ella e Inuyasha habían dado un paso completamente radical en su relación.

Luego del alboroto inicial que formaron al reencontrarse, todos se dirigieron hacia una cabaña cercana a la de la anciana Kaede, solamente que esta se encontraba más próxima al bosque. Desde hace algún tiempo habían comenzado a quedarse ahí cada vez que viajaban a la aldea, y así no incomodar a la anciana que estaba acostumbrada a permanecer sola en su cabaña. Habían iniciado un fuego para poder disfrutar de la noche que había caído sobre ellos, era una noche cálida, ideal para quedarse afuera conversando y poniéndose al día sobre los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en la época feudal mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la época actual.

El grupo se había acomodado alrededor del fuego, Kagome tenía a Shippo recostado sobre su regazo, a su lado se encontraba Inuyasha quien reposaba su espalda en un tronco, y el monje Miroku se encontraba al lado de Sango, habían iniciado una conversación mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara y así poder comer el Ramen que la Miko había llevado para compartir.

—Nos informaron sobre una presencia maligna que proviene de la aldea vecina —Comento la exterminadora ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos — La verdad es que no nos dieron mayores datos al respecto, pero esta presencia es capaz de absorber el poder espiritual o al menos eso fue lo que nos explicaba uno de los aldeanos hace unas horas — finalizo mientras dirigía su mirada hasta la Miko

—Ya veo…—Susurro Kagome algo preocupada por la situación bajando su mirada hacia sus piernas, donde se encontraba Shippo recostado — _Eso quiere decir que esa criatura se alimenta del poder espiritual de sacerdotisas y monjes..._ Pensó la miko mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de preocupación

—Kagome… ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Inuyasha mientras observaba a su mujer, ya que había notado como su aroma característico se mezclaba con el de preocupación.

—Si… es solo que… creo que deberíamos ir a investigar, no es bueno que algo con tal poder se encuentre libre por ahí… —Le dijo la miko observándolo con ternura al notar que se había preocupado por ella.

—Ustedes dos están algo extraños —Afirmo el monje de forma curiosa — No han discutido desde que llegaron aquí, ¿no se te hace extraño querida sango? —Consulto mientras dirigía a una picara mirada hacia su compañera

—Es cierto excelencia… ¿pasa algo muchachos? — Pregunto Sango observando a sus amigos y notando como ambos se tensaban a la vez que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

— ¡No! —Exclamaron los dos al unísono

—Es verdad muchachos ahora que lo mencionan…—Hablo el zorrito mientras parecía olfatear algo en Kagome — Kagome huele mucho a Inuyasha… — Termino por afirmar Shippo con inocencia, justo antes de que un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de un sonrojado y nervioso Inuyasha lo hiciera llorar

— ¡Ya cállate mosca peluda! — Le grito el hanyou con una venita palpitando en su sien y un puño cerrado y amenazante a la altura de su cara.

— ¡Kagome…dile que no me moleste! —Chillaba el zorrito sobándose el chichón que había quedado en su cabeza producto del golpe

—Inuyasha... —Mascullo la Miko observando al hanyou quien se encontraba tenso y con los ojos cerrados esperando lo que venía — ya basta ustedes dos, ¿no pueden estar quietos a los menos cinco minutos? —Les dijo a ambos mientras Shippo dejaba de llorar e inuyasha abría los ojos levemente suspirando tranquilo, ya que no había ocurrido lo que esperaba.

Todo aquellos sucedía ante la mirada expectante del monje y la exterminadora, pero a pesar de que la curiosidad los mataba, sería mejor esperar a que se encontraran solos para conversar, ya que no eran temas que debían hablarse frente al pequeño Shippo, a pesar de que el zorrito siempre estaba haciendo comentarios raros, no debían olvidar que era solo un pequeño niño zorro.

Comenzada a amanecer en la aldea, el sonido de las aves cantando y alguno que otro insecto hacían de ese ambiente algo bastante tranquilo. Al cabo de una hora todo el grupo se encontraba despierto, habían preparado algunas cosas que necesitaban para poder ir a enfrentar a aquel demonio que estaba causando alboroto en la aldea vecina, no era un viaje largo por lo que decidieron salir temprano para estar de regreso antes del atardecer, esperaban poder reanudar su viaje, ya que hace días no tenían ni una sola pista acerca del despreciable Naraku, y bien sabían que las pistas no les llegarían a la cabaña, por lo que aprovecharían la tarde para juntar todo lo necesario y continuar su aventura.

Inuyasha y Kagome se brindaban miradas cómplices bastante a menudo. Él observaba intrigado cada acción que la chica hacia, y de vez en cuando ella lo descubría, sonriéndole con ternura y haciéndolo enrojecer. Nunca pensó que llegaría a tener tal conexión con la chica, si bien ellos siempre fueron bastante unidos, esta vez era diferente, sabía que ahora podía mirarla, o besarla con libertad si así lo quería, y ella tenía la misma libertad con él, solamente estaban tratando de ser cautelosos para evitar los comentarios de sus amigos, aunque de esta forma también estuvieran poniendo a prueba la paciencia del Hanyou por tenerla tan cerca de él, sin que sus instintos hicieran estragos en su mente o peor aún, en su cuerpo.

—Ya está todo listo — advirtió Sango mientras Kirara se transformaba para poder llevarlos

—Inuyasha nosotros nos adelantaremos para poder averiguar ciertas cosas en la aldea, el arco de la señorita Kagome quedo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pasen por el antes de irse porfavor — Menciono el monje quien llevaba a Shippo en su hombro, para luego subirse al lomo de Kirara junto con sango, no pudo evitar admirar desde ahí el trasero de su compañera, y con una mirada lujuriosa lo acaricio, al mismo segundo que una estruendosa cachetada sonaba marcando su cara.

—Monje libidinoso…—Carraspeo sango con una venita palpitando en su sien y con los ojos cerrados— si vuelves a hacer eso no te dejare subir a Kirara nunca más, tendrás que seguirnos corriendo tal como hace Inuyasha, maldito pervertido —Advirtió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

—No, no. Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer — Rio nervioso el monje uniendo sus manos en señal de disculpas, al mismo tiempo que kirara se elevaba y comenzaban a alejarse

— ¡No se demoren chicos! —Gritaba el pequeño Shippo mientras se sujetaba bien de Miroku

Kagome e Inuyasha habían observado la escena en silencio, una vez que sus amigos estuvieron lejos ambos suspiraron.

—Ay…Esos dos nunca van a cambiar— Suspiro inuyasha mientras observaba a la Miko parada junto a el

—Tú no deberías hablar mucho, si hace dos días estábamos igual —Respondió kagome con una risita en sus labios mirándolo de forma picara. Dio una mirada a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no había nadie observando y se acerco de forma seductora al Hanyou, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ante la mirada expectante del peliplateado

— ¡Feh! —mascullo el hanyou — Puede ser, pero ahora es muy diferente la situación —Susurro el peliplateado brindándole una media sonrisa que lo hacía lucir aún mas atractivo

— ¿Ah sí? —Pregunto Kagome con voz suave y arqueando una ceja — ¿Y en qué?

El hanyou subió sus manos hasta las caderas de la miko sujetándola en un posesivo y sugerente agarre, mientras aproximaba su cara hasta el oído de la muchacha quien se estremeció ante tal acción, sobre todo porque algunos recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente, despertando nuevamente el deseo en la joven.

—En que ahora eres mi mujer…tonta…—Gruño el hanyou contra su oído con una voz tan grave y sensual que derritió a la joven, estremeciendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, luego de aquella atrevida acción el hanyou hundió su cara en la curvatura que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de la Miko mordiendo suavamente su pálida y suave piel, para luego besar el mismo lugar donde habia mordido.

—Inu…yasha…—Jadeo Kagome quien se retorció un poco en sus brazos producto del placer que le ocasionó aquella caricia, se alejo un poco de él para luego volver a mirar si había alguien en las cercanías de la cabaña, una vez que se cercioro de que estaban solos, subió sus manos hasta la cabeza del hanyou, haciendo presión sobre esta en un intento de alcanzar sus labios. Él por su parte entendió rápidamente el mensaje, por lo que simplemente se dejo hacer, bajo su cabeza y capturo en un dominante beso los labios de su mujer, quien respondió al contacto casi con desesperación, moviendo sus labios contra los del hanyou con alevosía, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de separarse, muy a su pesar, luego de unos minutos debido a la falta de oxigeno, recordando además que se encontraban en la aldea, y aunque la cabaña estuviera retirada de las demás, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien llegara hasta allí.

Inuyasha observó a la chica, quien se encontraba con un especial brillo en sus ojos a causa del deseo que se había encendido en su interior, además tenia un fuerte color carmín en sus mejillas. Aquella imagen era prácticamente una invitación para el hanyou quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus instintos de poseer una vez más a la joven, sin duda que esa mujer era como una droga para él, necesitaba oírla pidiéndole a gritos que la tomara nuevamente, necesitaba sentir su sabor, y aquel aroma que emanaba de ella a la hora de hacer el amor. Ante aquellos pensamientos, cerro su mano en un puño, clavando un poco sus garras en sus palmas, para que de esta forma el dolor mitigara un poco su propio deseo, ya que al ser un hanyou, todas las sensaciones se multiplicaban, y lo que para los humanos era algo que con un poco de autocontrol se podía frenar, para él era simplemente una tortura.

—Los muchachos nos deben estar esperando…—Susurro Kagome acariciando su mejilla, para luego depositar un tierno pero corto beso en los labios del Hanyou —Debemos ir…

—Si…—Mascullo Inuyasha observándola fijamente, con algo de pesar libero a la Miko del agarre que tenia sobre sus caderas, mientras se ponía agazapado frente a ella para que se subiera en su espalda, una vez que la Miko estuvo sobre él, si dirigió dando saltos hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede, para recuperar el arco de la muchacha, y así luego poder dirigirse rápidamente a la aldea vecina, en ayuda de sus amigos.

 **CONTINUARA**...

Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por los comentarios que he recibido, la verdad es que no me esperaba que a la historia le fuera tan bien jajaja.

 **Laura:** me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, quiero invitarte a seguirla leyendo y a comentar que te parece el nuevo capítulo. Estaré atenta a tus comentarios, ¡te mando un abrazo!

 **Serena Tsukino Chiba** : ya estaba extrañando tus comentarios, no te pierdas jajaja, espero que te guste el nuevo cap, ¡saludos!

 **Aky9110** : Es muy seductor sin duda alguna, su relación se irá fortaleciendo poco a poco, espero que te guste el nuevo cap, ¡un abrazo!

 **Queridos lectores, quiero pedirles su ayuda, necesito nombres para la presencia maligna de la aldea, por favor dejen sus sugerencias n.n**

Reitero mis agradecimientos y los invito a comentar, se despide afectuosamente SiliamMr


	7. Enfrentamientos y miedos

**ACLARACION:** **Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen**

— _ **Si…—Mascullo Inuyasha observándola fijamente, con algo de pesar libero a la Miko del agarre que tenia sobre sus caderas, mientras se ponía de espaldas frente a ella para que se subiera en su espalda, una vez que la Miko estuvo sobre él, se dirigió dando saltos hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede, para recuperar el arco de la muchacha, y así luego poder dirigirse rápidamente a la aldea vecina, en ayuda de sus amigos.**_

Una vez recuperado el arco de Kagome, iniciaron una veloz carrera en dirección a la aldea vecina, ninguno de los dos sabía con qué tipo de enemigo iban a encontrarse esta vez, pero algo en el interior de la Miko la alertaba sobre mantenerse cerca de Inuyasha, y tener mucho cuidado. No les tomo mucho tiempo estar en la aldea, no era muy diferente a la de Kaede, era pequeña y todos los aldeanos parecían ocupados en sus labores, a la distancia divisaron a sus amigos y se aproximaron rápidamente a ellos.

— ¡Muchachos! — Grito la Miko agitando su mano sobre su cabeza en forma de saludo, intentando captar la atención del grupo que parecía estar hablando sobre algo importante, Sango la observo y le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Shippo saltaba hacia los brazos de la joven y la saludaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Interrogo el Hanyou al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del monje — ¿Lograron averiguar algo?

—Si…nos comentaron que el nombre de aquella presencia es _Yashiro_ , es una presencia maligna que se alimenta de los anhelos y temores de sus víctimas, los aldeanos comentaron que es bastante poderosa, habían contratado monjes para que fueran a deshacerse de aquella presencia pero jamás regresaron, la gente está asustada ya que no saben que más hacer — Explico el monje observando a Inuyasha para luego desviar su mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba el refugio de aquella presencia.

—Entiendo…—Mascullo Inuyasha — ¿ustedes acaso pretenden ayudar a esta gente? — consulto mientras metía sus manos en su Haori y luego continuo hablando con una expresión de desgana en su rostro — La verdad es que a mí no me hace mucha ilusión que a cada aldea que vamos hay que hacer este tipo de pausas, no tenemos una sola pista del maldito de Naraku, y si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo en estas cosas…

—Entendemos tu posición Inuyasha, pero esta gente necesita ayuda, y si no vamos nosotros la situación podría ser peor —Interrumpió Sango— Además… esta aldea se encuentra muy cerca de la nuestra, yo creo que deberíamos ayudar

—Yo opino igual que tu, querida Sango —Hablo Miroku mientras miraba a la exterminadora y luego al hanyou

El Hanyou tomo una postura de resignación, con su mano masajeo sus sienes, mientras suspiraba, sus amigos se habían salido con la suya, además que más daba, después de todo aun seguían sin ninguna pista y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar al menos ese día.

—Bien pues que remedio…—Gruño— Kagome ¿tú qué opinas? — Dirigió su ambarina mirada hacia su compañera quien parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible — eh…Kagome ¿está todo bien? —Pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la Miko, quien dio un respingo y lo miro un poco desconcertada

—eh si…Inuyasha…—Susurro la Miko — siento un fragmento de la perla en ese lugar, en aquella dirección — Menciono mientras apuntaba hacia el camino

—En esa dirección se encuentra el refugio de la presencia maligna Inuyasha — Afirmo Miroku

—Bueno, bueno. No se diga más, ahora sí que este lugar ha captado mi atención, vámonos ya. Súbete Kagome — Ordeno mientras se agachaba frente a la Miko, quien se subió en su espalda, una vez que la tuvo asegurada se volteo hacia sus amigos — No perdamos más el tiempo, quiero terminar con este asunto lo más pronto posible — Menciono el hanyou mientras sus compañeros se montaban sobre Kirara y comenzaban a dirigirse hacia aquel lugar desconocido.

Al irse acercando podían percibir como la energía maligna de aquel lugar se acrecentaba, la vegetación de aquel lugar se había secado, dándole un aspecto bastante lúgubre al bosque. Una vez más cerca del refugio, se percataron de una extraña cabaña que había en el lugar. Desde afuera se veía bastante maltratada, incluso tenía un aspecto antiguo.

Inuyasha dejo que Kagome se bajara de su espalda, pero él se puso delante de su compañera, así en caso de que alguien saliera de improviso ella no correría peligro, ante todo siempre estaría la seguridad de su mujer, sobre todo ahora. Él sería capaz de asesinar sin pensar a cualquiera que siquiera pensara en lastimar a la Miko.

Sango y Miroku se bajaron del lomo de Kirara, excepto Shippo, quien prefirió quedarse en el lomo de la gata demonio, así en caso de que algo saliera mal ella podía elevarse y dejarlos fuera de peligro.

—Algo anda mal Inuyasha…este lugar despide una gran maldad, aun cuando parece ser una cabaña común y corriente —Menciono el monje quien observaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Feh! — Bufo el peli plateado — ¡OyeYashiro…vinimos a buscarte, que esperas para salir de tu escondite, puedo sentirte, sé que estas aquí! —Grito el hanyou. Al principio, solo hubo silencio en aquel lugar. Sin embargo fue al cabo de unos minutos, cuando una risa comenzó a resonar alrededor de ellos, no parecía venir de algún punto fijo, fue como si los rodeara, podían sentir aquella estruendosa risa venir de todas partes, de pronto la risa ceso, para dar paso a una voz, que parecía prácticamente un lamento.

—Eres muy valiente hibrido…—Mascullo la voz a su alrededor — Incluso diría que un poco estúpido, ¿piensas acaso que yo, la gran Yashiro, tendría que esconderme de un medio demonio como tú, y un grupo de humanos? —Menciono en tono de burla

—Si fueras un poco más valiente ya te hubieras mostrado —Respondió el hanyou de forma desafiante

—Veo que te acompaña una Sacerdotisa…—Hablo la voz, ignorando las palabras de Inuyasha — oh…pero esta no es simplemente una Miko…no…es tú mujer… ¿no es verdad, hibrido?

— ¿s…su...Mujer? —Preguntaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo al Unísono, dirigiendo su mirada sorprendida hacia sus amigos. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada de sus amigos, para ponerla sobre Inuyasha, quien se encontraba ya bastante cabreado por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia maldita bruja entrometida…—Gruño Inuyasha ante su invisible oponente —Más te vale que dejes de hablar sobre cosas que no te importan, si no quieres que entre a esa cabaña a buscarte y te haga pedazos con mi colmillo de acero — Grito furioso, pero la presencia nuevamente comenzó a burlarse.

—Inuyasha…por favor contrólate, no sabemos qué tipo de oponente es este —Susurro Kagome para tratar de calmar a su compañero, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esta situación

—Espíritu ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —Pregunto el Monje con un tono serio — ¿Por qué descargas tu ira contra monjes y sacerdotisas? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Termino por preguntar

—Haces muchas preguntas monje…—Mascullo la voz — y no tengo porque responder ninguna de ellas, pero la verdad es que una cosa si te diré… —hizo una pausa para luego reír de forma maquiavélica — cada vez que asesino a los monjes y sacerdotisas que vienen a tratar de destruirme, mi poder se incrementa…es por eso que no puedo dejar que se marchen de aquí…

Luego de decir aquello, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a ponerse blando, parecían ser arenas movedizas lo que los succionaba, mientras la presencia comenzaba a reírse de forma estruendosa. Inuyasha intento zafarse pero sus pies se encontraban atrapados, al igual que los de sus amigos, la desesperación de verse atrapados se apodero de todo el equipo. No pudieron evitar ser absorbidos por la tierra húmeda, de pronto todo quedo en silencio, y alrededor de la cabaña, ya no quedo nada, ni nadie.

Poco a poco la Miko fue recobrando el conocimiento, lo primero que se vino a su mente fue encontrar a Inuyasha, miro a su alrededor pero solamente se encontró con sus amigos tirados en el piso de lo que parecía ser el interior de la cabaña. No entendía como habían llegado ahí, todo se encontraba a obscuras. Se aproximo gateando hasta Sango y noto que la exterminadora se encontraba inconsciente, pero al menos respiraba. Seguramente estaba dormida. Lentamente se puso de pie, tratando de agudizar un poco su visión, era una habitación vacía, el olor a humedad se agolpo en su nariz, no sentía ninguna presencia extraña. _Inuyasha…tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha…_ pensó mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación, observo que había un pasillo largo frente a ella, todo se encontraba en penumbra, no recordaba que aquella casa se viera tan grande desde el exterior pero pensó que quizás debió haber estado protegida por algún hechizo. Comenzó a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido. Al final del pasillo comenzaba el bosque, de pronto un resplandor apareció entre los árboles, se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de lo que estaba viendo en la distancia. _Una de las serpientes de Kikyo…pero… ¿Qué hace ella en este lugar?, ¿habrá venido por petición de la anciana Kaede…?,_ de pronto todo su cuerpo se paralizo, y sus pensamientos cambiaron, centrándose en solamente una cosa… _Inuyasha, no…_ pensó mientras sus piernas comenzaron a moverse casi de forma mecánica, siguiendo aquella serpiente que deambulaba entre los árboles. Antes de poner un pie fuera del piso de madera, miro hacia atrás, en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos, luego devolvió su mirada hasta la serpiente que poco a poco se alejaba entre los árboles, no espero más tiempo y dio el primer paso, adentrándose en el bosque. Sintió una gran punzada en su corazón, temiendo lo que podría llegar a encontrar.

Mientras caminaba podía escuchar lo agitada que se hallaba su respiración, sus pensamientos se encontraban alterados en ese momento, y un terror indescriptible se apodero de ella. De pronto la serpiente se desvaneció, y a lo lejos pudo ver una figura roja y plata, era Inuyasha. No pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco, al percatarse de que no se encontraba solo, más bien estaba abrazando a Kikyo, y ella también se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quiso gritar, quiso reclamarle que estuviera con ella después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba él, no había ninguna duda, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lagrimas, su corazón dolió mucho más que las veces anteriores en la que los había sorprendido juntos. Si bien ella siempre estuvo enamorada de aquel Hanyou, esta vez de verdad se había ilusionado con que las cosas iban a cambiar, después de todo, inuyasha le había explicado la importancia de tener una compañera, pero en ese momento fue como si todo se hubiera desvanecido, sus sueños e ilusiones se estaban rompiendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. _¿Por qué Inuyasha…? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera tan cruel?,_ pensó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su boca, cubriéndola para evitar gritar de rabia. No quería seguir observando aquel espectáculo, quería irse, pero no entendía porque no podía moverse, de pronto su corazón se contrajo.

Inuyasha había tomado el rostro de Kikyo entre sus manos y la estaba observando directamente a los ojos, mientras otra de sus manos se posaba sobre la cintura de la Miko no-Muerta.

—Kikyo…—Susurro el Hanyou — No importa lo que haya sucedido con Kagome, tu siempre serás la primera mujer a la que yo he amado…—Hablaba mientras sus ojos color ámbar se perdían en los fríos ojos de la sacerdotisa que lo observaba atenta a sus palabras — No importa lo que depare el destino, yo siempre te voy a proteger…

—Inu…yasha…—Susurro la Miko mirándolo expectante

Lentamente el hanyou fue bajando su rostro hasta el de la sacerdotisa, ante la mirada horrorizaba de la joven Miko del futuro quien observaba aquel cruel espectáculo desde la distancia, una vez más.

—Inuyasha no…—Susurro Kagome en lo que parecían ser palabras ahogadas de su garganta — por favor, no lo hagas inuyasha…—Esta vez intento aumentar su tono de voz, pero este se quebraba producto del llanto de la Miko — Inuyasha…Inu… ¡Inuyasha! —Grito desesperada, perdiendo el control, mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos

— ¡Kagome! —Escucho que alguien la llamaba a la distancia, mientras su cuerpo parecía alejarse de aquella escena que la estaba desgarrando por dentro. — ¡Kagome me oyes! —Volvió a sentir que la llamaban, mientras su cuerpo parecía flotar dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cabaña de la cual había salido — ¡Mierda Kagome…por favor Reacciona!

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun podía sentir aquella desesperación en su corazón y su alma, era como si la hubiera desgarrado por dentro. Una vez que logro enfocar su visión, se encontró con una ambarina mirada que la miraba preocupado, sintió nuevamente como sus ojos se humedecían… _Inuyasha…_ Pensó mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa maldita te hizo algo?, maldición, estaba tan preocupado Kagome — Menciono el Hanyou mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la Miko suavemente del suelo y la apoyaba en su regazo, para brindarle un cálido abrazo, pensó que moriría cuando despertó y la vio desmayada a su lado, casi no respiraba, estuvo mucho rato tratando de hacerla reaccionar, angustiándose aún más, cuando noto que estando inconsciente la expresión en la cara de la joven había cambiado a una de horror.

Cuando sintió que inuyasha la abrazo, se sujeto fuertemente de su Haori con sus manos, y no pudo evitar que un amargo llanto saliera desde lo más profundo de su alma, nunca antes tuvo tanto miedo de perderlo. Ahora que lo había sabido suyo, que habían compartido un momento tan mágico, sintió que si un día llegaba a perderlo ella simplemente moriría, no soportaría estar sin él, ahora que sabía lo que era sentir su amor.

El hanyou simplemente permaneció abrazándola, no quiso preguntar nada hasta que su mujer estuviera más tranquila, podía oler la desesperación en ella, y eso hacía que su corazón doliera, no sabía que le había pasado exactamente, pero podía sentir que había sido algo muy doloroso para ella, lo que hacía que explotara de rabia por dentro por no haberla podido proteger de aquel peligro.

— ¿Qué sucedió…? —Pregunto Kagome una vez que estuvo más recompuesta, al menos para poder hablar, aunque su corazón seguía doliendo — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos al interior de la cabaña de esa maldita. Miroku y Sango fueron a buscarla, yo me quede contigo, estaba preocupado porque no abrías los ojos Kagome…yo…—Hizo una pausa — yo temí perderte… —Finalizo con una voz grave producto de la tristeza, mientras se aproximaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios — Me alegra saber que estas bien

Kagome lo observo, intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero los recuerdos de Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose, la borraron de su rostro en menos de un segundo, quiso ponerse de pie, pero el hanyou se lo impidió.

—Inuyasha…puedo percibir el fragmento de la perla, está muy cerca de aquí — Mascullo la Miko, quien de pronto cambio la expresión en su rostro — ¿Donde está Shippo?

—Él y Kirara se fueron con Miroku y Sango —La tranquilizo el Hanyou mientras la observaba aun con preocupación, algo en ella era diferente, podía sentir como había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, ahora sus ojos eran tristes, llenos de nostalgia.

—Por favor Inuyasha, llévame hacia el fragmento —Pidió la Miko esta vez logrando ponerse de pie con la ayuda del Hanyou

—Está bien, pero luego nosotros dos vamos a hablar —Advirtió el hanyou

Luego de esto, ambos salieron en dirección hacia donde Kagome percibía el fragmento, llegaron hasta una gran sala, obscura que tenía una figura extraña en el centro, en la habitación se encontraban también sus amigos.

— ¡Kagome! —Chillo Shippo saltando hasta los brazos de la joven, quien lo recibió en un cálido abrazo

— ¿Señorita Kagome se siente usted mejor? —Pregunto Miroku, para quien no paso desapercibida la expresión preocupada de Inuyasha

Antes de que la Miko pudiera contestar, se sintió nuevamente la presencia de aquel ser malévolo, y la risa nuevamente los envolvió.

—Maldita bruja, que fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome…—Gruño Inuyasha indignado — Juro que te destruiré

—No me hagas reír hibrido — Respondió la voz de forma sarcástica — Oye…sacerdotisa, ¿te gusto lo que viste?...por tus emociones puedo notar que no…—Exclamo mientras soltaba una malvada risa

La muchacha mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, aun sentía tristeza por lo que había visto, se había sentido tan real, que no se percato de que estuvo soñando todo ese rato.

—Kagome…—Susurro inuyasha mientras observaba a su cabizbaja compañera — ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldita…—Volvió a preguntar el hanyou a punto de perder los estribos

—Simplemente me apodere de parte de su alma, en el lugar donde se encuentran sus temores…así fue como me di cuenta de que anteriormente este era un amor no correspondido…¿o no hanyou? — Pregunto la voz

El cuerpo de inuyasha se tenso… ¿acaso esa maldita le había mostrado algo relacionado con Kikyo? _Maldición…._ pensó el semi demonio, ahora entendía a que se debía la desesperación de su mujer, a pesar de que en su corazón ya no había ninguna duda sobre al lado de quien debía pertenecer, para su compañera siempre seria un tema duro de tratar, y el no podía culparla, de hecho, solamente él era el culpable de que fuera un tema que a ella le afectara tanto.

—ah…veo que lo captaste rápido hibrido — Se burlo la voz

—Malvada… ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Kagome? —Gruño el hanyou fuertemente

—Yo no hice nada Hanyou…el daño lo has hecho tú…—Afirmo la voz sarcásticamente

Kagome ya estaba harta de aquella situación, se sentía triste, enojada y avergonzada. Nuevamente había dejado que alguien se apropiara de su alma, en aquel momento pensó en que debería volverse más fuerte para que aquello no volviera a suceder, en ese momento se percato de que el fragmento se encontraba justo en aquella figura extraña que estaba al medio de la habitación, por lo que rápidamente salió de su letargo.

—Inuyasha…—Llamo al hanyou captando su atención — El fragmento se encuentra en aquella figura, destrúyela

— ¡Maldita Miko! —Grito aquella voz que los había estado hostigando todo ese tiempo

—Lamentaras haberte metido con mi mujer, ¡maldita bruja! —Grito Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a su espada, para luego agitarla mientras Gritaba — ¡Viento Cortante!

Aquella figura era grande, pero al recibir el impacto del poder del Inuyasha, poco a poco se desintegro, al mismo tiempo que el espíritu se hacía visible ante los ojos del grupo. Era un espectro, de cabello negro y pálida piel, llevaba una máscara con una sonrisa espeluznante dibujada en ella.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu excelencia! —Alerto Sango mientras el monje sacaba uno de sus pergaminos

— ¡Malditos sean todos ustedes, me descubrieron! —Gritaba el espectro tratando de escapar, justo antes de que uno de los pergaminos del monje impactara de lleno en su cuerpo deforme. Luego de esto el monje comenzó a decir unas palabras rápidamente que parecían oraciones, mientras el espectro poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer entre gritos. Esfumándose al mismo tiempo que el monje terminaba con la frase "descansa en paz".

Todo quedo en silencio, la cabaña de pronto se ilumino. El mal se había extinguido por fin. Sango no pudo evitar mirar a Kagome, quien aun permanecía con su mirada llena de tristeza, Inuyasha también la estaba observando.

—Kagome… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Susurro el pequeño zorrito que aun permanecía en su regazo, la miko pareció salir de alguna especie de transe, sonriéndole cálidamente, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—Eh… Shippo, estoy bien tranquilo — Respondió la Miko intentando tranquilizar al pequeño, al mismo tiempo que calmaba su propio corazón, dirigió su mirada hacia los restos de lo que había sido una figura momentos atrás, divisando el fragmento entre los escombros, se acerco lentamente y lo tomo con una de sus manos sin soltar al zorro que se sujetaba a ella — Bien…Conseguimos otro fragmento —Menciono ante la mirada de sus amigos, pero sobre todo la de Inuyasha.

—Sango…—Hablo el Hanyou observando a la exterminadora que estaba a pocos metros de él — ¿ustedes podrían adelantarse a la aldea por favor? —Le pidió ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros

—Claro que si…no hay problema —Respondió la joven mientras ella y el monje comenzaban a dirigirse a la puerta, para salir de la cabaña

—Vamos Shippo —Ordeno de forma suave el monje mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos. Una vez fuera de la cabaña todos se montaron sobre Kirara alejándose del lugar, para darles privacidad a sus amigos.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, la Miko había evitado mirar al hanyou durante todo ese rato, pero era obvio que no podría escapar de él, ni de aquella conversación.

—Kagome…—Exclamo el hanyou rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente — Tenemos que hablar.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Ufff…este capítulo fue todo un desafío jaja espero que les guste, ¡no me odien!, quiero agradecer a cada uno de los lectores que le ha brindado una oportunidad a mi historia, estoy muy feliz porque ya alcanzo las 1000 lecturas, espero que poco a poco sigan aumentando.**

 **Me despido, invitándolos cordialmente a comentar, recuerden que sus comentarios me sirven para saber si voy bien encaminada, me encantaría saber que les pareció el capitulo N°7, me despido con un enorme abrazo. SiliamMR**


End file.
